Johan Highport
Johan Highport is the son of Lukas, and Anya Highport making him a member of House Highport. Johan Highport would support his nephew in leading the forces of House Highport into the Journey where he fought bravely at the side of his nephew throughout the fighting but was injured during the Battle of Minas Ithil and returned to Highport and was thus not at the Second Battle of Tree Hill. History Early History The Journey Main Article : The Journey Death of Natalie Highport Robin Highport is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he enters the city of Tree Hill alongside his commanders to the site of cheering survivors in the city and finding his sister the two of them begin searching among them and together they find Nathan Scott of whom while he hates but he knows, and from this they discovers his father is dead and the two get into an argument of which only ends with the arrival of Lucas of whom calms the situation for the moment. He leaves the scene despite his sister screaming for him to stay, and walking with Percival Lott he calms down and shortly after this he searches for his sister but is unable to find her, and thinking little of it he spends hours meeting with the other commanders attempting to once more further his influence. Preparing to go to bed he is stopped by Dontell Lott of whom has found Natalie's necklace and together the two go looking for his sister and after looking near the walls where they found the necklace they find her broken body under a barrel of grain. Nathan Scott following the relief of Tree Hill would get into an argument with Robin Highport and following this he would go into the fortifications of the wall to calm down where he was followed by Natalie Highport of whom reveals she is still in love with him which Nathan reacts to by killing her and leaving her broken body beneath a barrel of grain. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members House Highport.gif|Natalie Highport - Niece|link=House Highport House Highport.gif|Lara Highport - Niece|link=Lara Highport Category:People Category:People of Lucerne Category:Human Category:Italian Category:Knight Category:Christian Knight Category:House Highport